


Project First, Feelings Later

by ADDandGay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD!Virgil, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Murder mention (as a joke), Overthinking, Rated for cursing, Sander Sides Secret Santa 2019, Sleepovers, Written by an author with ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDandGay/pseuds/ADDandGay
Summary: Next to him stands a boy with curly black hair and a book in his hand. The boy pushes up his glasses and stares at Virgil, who stares back. The boy’s cute, Virgil realizes, flushing."You're Virgil, right? I'm Logan Castra, your partner," the boy introduces, holding his hand out.Snapping out of whatever trance he was in prior, Virgil salutes Logan awkwardly. "Yeah, I knew that."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Project First, Feelings Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gmotheemo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gmotheemo).

> This is a Secret Santa gift for Gmotheemo!! It was very fun writing for you and I hope you like it! I decided to use Analogical as the main ship, and I used the Highschool and sleepovers tropes you wanted!!

> Virgil groaned internally. His Social Studies teacher was giving the class a project on Greek Mythology, something he knew almost nothing about. If that wasn't enough, this was also a group project. Normally, if he was given a group project, Virgil would just work with Remus or Damien, since he already knew them, but his teacher decided that it would be more beneficial (Bullshit) for her to pick the groups, so now he was stuck worrying about his partner, whoever it would be, while Ms. Jones read out the names of people who were working together. 
> 
> Virgil put his head in his hands as he tried to calm his erratic breathing. _ What if my partner doesn't want to do any work and I have to do the project myself? What if I embarrass myself in front of them? What if they hate me? What if- _
> 
> "-And that is the last group! Now, go talk to your partners about any ideas you might have until the bell rings."
> 
> _ Shit. _ Virgil mentally facepalms. He must have zoned out while the teacher was telling everyone their partners. _ Now I don't know who I'm gonna be with... _ Too anxious to ask the teacher to repeat the list, he decides to stay seated and let his partner come to him. 
> 
> Virgil looked around, watching for someone moving towards him. _ That guy...Remy, right? He's moving closer. Oh, he must be partnering with Damien, _ he thinks as a kid with a Starbucks cup turns to his best friend. _ And that must be Remus’s partner _, he reasons as another boy in pastels veers towards him. At that moment, he feels a weight on his shoulder and swivels around, teetering off the edge of his chair. Next to him stands a boy with curly black hair and a book in his hand. The boy pushes up his glasses and stares at Virgil, who stares back. The boy’s cute, Virgil realizes, flushing.
> 
> "You're Virgil, right? I'm Logan Castra, your partner," the boy introduces, holding his hand out. 
> 
> Snapping out of whatever trance he was in prior, Virgil salutes Logan awkwardly. "Yeah, I knew that."
> 
> The hand remains outstretched.
> 
> "Oh," Virgil mouths, getting the hint and shaking Logan's hand. "So, any ideas?"
> 
> Just then, a ringing filled the classroom. "Of course she gives us no time to discuss this," Logan mumbles. "Hey, what's your number?"
> 
> Virgil raises his eyebrow, confused. "What?" _Is this guy actually asking me out? During a project? _
> 
> "So we can get in touch after school," Logan supplies helpfully.
> 
> "Oh, uh, sure," Virgil answers and rips a small piece of paper out before scribbling his number on it and handing it to Logan.
> 
> "Could we work on it at your house today?" Logan asks, starting to walk towards his seat to get his backpack.
> 
> Virgil takes a moment to remember his extracurriculars and what days they are.
> 
> "No-I mean, yeah. Sure." 
> 
> "Alright, great. I'll text you the details later."
> 
> Virgil finger guns, and grabs his backpack as he heads out to his next class. 
> 
> The rest of the day passes by pretty quickly for Virgil, and soon he's walking home with his friends. "Did you see the look on his face when I corrected him?" Damien says, laughing. "It was gold!"
> 
> "Mr. Gilligan can't tell his head from his ass," Remus adds, taking a sip of his drink which he had bought from a nearby Wawa. 
> 
> "You're not wrong," Virgil responds, walking up the steps to his house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."
> 
> "Bye!"
> 
> "See ya, V."
> 
> Virgil kicks his shoes off, closing the door behind him. "Dad?"
> 
> "Just a minute!" His dad yells as he runs out of the kitchen, covered in flour. "Hey, Virge."
> 
> "Did you try to bake something again?"
> 
> His dad looks sheepish. "No...
> 
> "So how's your day been?" 
> 
> "Uh... It was pretty good," Virgil says, flashing him a thumbs up. "Ms.Jones just assigned us another project. Can another kid come over and work on it with me?"
> 
> "Sure! I'll make snacks for you both. Uhh... how long 's he staying over for?”
> 
> Virgil shrugged. 
> 
> "Well, let's hope it's not much longer than a week, or we might run out of food," his dad jokes.
> 
> "I don't think either of us would have the guts to kick him out," Virgil responds, smiling. "I'm gonna get started on my homework. Thanks, dad!" He says as he starts up the stairs. 
> 
> "No problem, V!"
> 
> Virgil's halfway through his homework before he feels a buzz in his pocket. Taking it out, he sees a notification for a text from an unknown number. 
> 
> 'Are you free at the moment? Text me your address so I can come over and we can work on the S.S'
> 
> _ It's definitely Logan. _
> 
> He texts back his address and a thumbs-up emoji, before grabbing piles of clothing on the floor and throwing it into the laundry basket for dirty laundry. He spends the rest of his time tidying up his room out of anxiety, because, _ what if he judges me for having such a mess in my room? _ As soon as he hears the doorbell ring, Virgil runs to the living room, where he sees his dad letting Logan in.
> 
> "Thank you, Mr.Sanders."
> 
> "Oh, call me Thomas! No need for formalities."
> 
> “Oh, sorry, Thomas.”
> 
> Thomas just waves his hand and smiles. “Alright, you boys go start working. Snacks will be up in a few minutes!”
> 
> “Thanks, Dad,” Virgil answers, signaling for the other boy to follow him to his room. 
> 
> “Wow… You have a large collection of posters,” Logan says as they walk in, admiring the walls. 
> 
> “Yeah.” Where was Virgil’s eloquence when he needed it? 
> 
> After a long beat of silence, Logan started to talk. “Do you have any ideas for the project? I suggest we finish the acting part first, as it will take longer than the essay.”
> 
> Virgil shrugged. “I don’t really know much about Greek mythology, to be honest.”
> 
> “Well, I am a bit,” Logan pinches his fingers together, “Of a fan of it.”
> 
> “So then what do you suggest?”
> 
> Logan freezes immediately and stares. “You want… my suggestions?”
> 
> “Well, you know more about it, so yeah?” Virgil responds, fidgeting with the ring on his finger.
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> It’s quiet again.
> 
> “Well,” Logan clears his throat, “I think the Arachne myth would be the easiest to do with two people.”
> 
> “Okay.” Virgil amazes himself with his eloquence, once again. “I actually don’t know that one, could you tell it to me?”
> 
> “Oh, sure.” Logan looks skeptical but he starts the story anyway. As he tells the myth, Virgil finds it hard to focus on the words coming out of the taller boy’s mouth. _ His voice is so pretty, he could be one of those people who narrate audiobooks. I could spend hours listening to him… _
> 
> _ Wait, what? _
> 
> _ Gay thoughts for later, I have a project to do. _
> 
> Once Virgil gets the gist of it, snacks have already been brought up, and its time for Logan to leave. “So, can we do this tomorrow?” Logan asks.
> 
> Virgil shakes his head. “I have art classes tomorrow. But you can come on Wednesday.”
> 
> “Great.”
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> Soon, these not quite “hangouts” become a tradition. Logan would come 3 days a week to Virgil's house, where they worked on the project. Sometimes (Usually) they got sidetracked by their conversations. It turns out, they have a LOT in common. 
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> Virgil was draped over a chair, nodding his head as Logan sits criss-cross on the floor. Their background set up was lying 4 feet away, forgotten.
> 
> "Yeah, I really like astronomy."
> 
> "You do?" 
> 
> "Yeah, it's the longest hyper fixation I've had," Virgil answered.
> 
> "Really? Well, its a big passion of mine," Logan says.
> 
> Virgil shoots him a thumbs up, grinning. “That’s cool.”
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> Of course, the two also find out many upsetting facts about each other.
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> "I can't believe your parents let you come here three times a week without even calling my dad."
> 
> "I... Don't have parents."
> 
> Virgil mentally slaps himself. "Oh, shoot, I'm sorry!"
> 
> "It’s fine," Logan says, shaking his head. "I live in the Katton Orphanage. It’s just a few blocks away.”
> 
> "Is that how you always get here so quickly?"
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> All of these visits only make Virgil's feelings more prominent**.**
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> "Your smile is really cute-"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I said... That this background tile uhh... Looks really good!
> 
> "Thank you?"
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> Even after the two have presented their project, with shaky hands and barely muffled laughter, they still kept meeting almost every other day at Virgil’s house. 
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> “Dad, Logans coming over today!”  
  

> 
> “Alright! Tell me if you two need anything.”
> 
> “Kay, thanks, dad.”
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> Of course, the two weren’t the best at keeping time. Because of that, various problems arose.
> 
>   
  
  
  

> 
> Virgil laughed, throwing a starburst at Logan. “Oh shut up!”
> 
> “I’m just saying, this would be so much quicker if they just communicated!”
> 
> Virgil and Logan were having a movie marathon, an idea brought up Virgil from their last hangout. 
> 
> “That’s the whole point though!”
> 
> Logan shook his head, smiling at the other teenager. “Oh, hey, what time is it?” 
> 
> Virgil shrugged, tilting his head to look at the digital clock on his drawer. “It’s eleven-thirty.”
> 
> “Shit, I have to go home.” Logan started to pick up his stuff, pushing a blue blanket off of himself. 
> 
> “What?” Virgil grabbed Logan’s sleeve, raising his eyebrow. “You’re not walking home alone at 11 pm.” Logan squinted his eyes at Virgil. “Why not?”
> 
> “Why not? Because it’s eleven freaking thirty! It could be dangerous!”
> 
> “Virgil, please, I’ll be fine-”
> 
> “I don’t care. You’re staying.” 
> 
> Logan glared at Virgil, who returned his glare with much more force. “I’m telling dad you’re sleeping here tonight.”
> 
> Logan shook his head, picking up his phone. “That won’t be necessary-”
> 
> “Too bad, because I’m doing it anyway.” And with those words, Virgil sprinted out, throwing the door closed behind him. Logan, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to stop his friend, sighed and sat back down. In a few minutes, Virgil was back, followed by his dad.
> 
> “Logan do you have any clothes you can sleep in?” Thomas asked as Virgil sent a smirk over at Logan’s direction. Swallowing, Logan shook his head. “No, I do not.”
> 
> “Alright, you can go over to Virgil’s close and put on some of his PJ’s.” Thomas pointed over to a lilac closet with a Welcome To Night Vale poster taped on it. 
> 
> Logan shook his head again. “That’s not needed, I can sleep in these-” He protested before Virgil cut him off with a smile. “I have a onesie with constellations on it,” The other teen said, winking. 
> 
> “You know what, I’m suddenly feeling VERY uncomfortable in these Jeans,” Logan said, nodding at his own statement. “I think a onesie would be a very pleasant experience.” With that sentence, he walks up to the Lilac closet and begins rummaging through it, as Virgil tries to contain his laughter. 
> 
> “I hope you two don’t mind sharing a bed for tonight, I don’t think we have any other place for you to sleep,” Thomas admits. 
> 
> “I’m fine with that,” Logan answers, and Virgil nods along. “Now shoo, I need to put on my sleepwear.”
> 
> “It’s my sleepwear,” Virgil playfully responds as he and his dad leave the room. 
> 
> Once the two kids are inside Virgil’s room and done dressing themselves, Thomas waves them goodbye. “Sleep well!” He says, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 
> 
> “We will,” Virgil responds as Logan thanks him. The two turn and look at each other. 
> 
> “So…”
> 
> “Do you want to go to sleep?”
> 
> Virgil thinks for a second. “Yeah, I’m pretty tired. You?”
> 
> “I’m exhausted as well. Now get on the bed, please. I need to be on the left side, so I can get up without waking you.”
> 
> “You’re underestimating how much of a heavy sleeper I am.”
> 
> “And you’re underestimating how much movement it takes me to get out of bed.”
> 
> Virgil sticks his tongue out at Logan and heads for his bed. It’s only when he’s laid his head on the pillow that he realizes. He’s going to be sleeping on the same bed as Logan, who, by the way, he has a giant crush on. 
> 
> _ Oh my god, I’m not going to survive this. _
> 
> Logan lays his head down on the other side of Virgil’s pillow, and Virgil’s gay heart just about explodes. Logically, this is the best answer, but emotionally? Virgil’s ready to die. But what’s he going to do, he can’t make Logan sleep on the floor, and if he tried to himself, Virgil would be running on nothing but coffee and depression tomorrow.
> 
> Of course, his big gay crush on Logan isn’t the only reason Virgil is fucked. You see, Virgil is a giant snuggler. In his sleep, he snuggles anything close to him. He’s woken up countless times in the morning hugging his pillow or a plushie nearby with no memory of going to sleep in that position. And Logan is practically squished against him in this small bed. 
> 
> Speaking of, “Why are your legs so cold?”
> 
> “Oh, um, that’s just my regular body temperature,” Virgil admits.
> 
> “Well, that’s not very good.” 
> 
> “... What’s wrong with it?”
> 
> Logan raises an eyebrow. “Well for starters-” Virgil remembers hearing Logan’s words for a little bit before he zones out of the actual wording and focuses on Logan’s voice. _ It’s freaking beautiful… _In less than 10 minutes Virgil’s asleep and so is Logan, who fell asleep listening to the other boy’s breaths. Everything is calm and content.
> 
> Until Virgil wakes up at 5 AM latched onto Logan like a koala bear on a tree branch. Taking deep breaths, he tries to calm down his panicked mind. _ Logan’s probably not even awake yet, _ he thinks. _ I can just unlatch myself before he wakes. _
> 
> “Vee?”
> 
> _ Yeah, Logan’s definitely awake. He might not know I am though if I just pretend- _
> 
> “Virgil, I can tell you’re not sleeping.”
> 
> _ Well, shit. _ “Sorry.”
> 
> “For what?” 
> 
> Virgil moves his hands and legs off of the other boy. 
> 
> “Oh, that,” Logan states, looking dazed.
> 
> "Yeah-, I'm really sorry, I just hug everything near me when I sleep, I get if you don’t wanna hang out with me anymore-"
> 
> “Virgil. Why would sleeping habits make me not want to hang out with you anymore?”
> 
> The teen shrugged. 
> 
> “Exactly. Besides, your hugging was fine. It was pretty cozy too.” Logan took a deep breath. “I quite liked it, actually.” With that sentence, the black-haired boy turned around with a rosy face.”
> 
> _ Oh. OH. Is he saying what I think he’s saying? _
> 
> _ Only one way to find out, I guess. _
> 
> “Uh... Logan?”
> 
> Logan turned back towards him. “Yes?”
> 
> “I…”
> 
> _ Rip it off like a bandaid, Virgil. _
> 
> “I like you.”
> 
> Logan raises his eyebrow. “I like you too, Vee. You’re a very good friend.”
> 
> Virgil stifles a laugh. For a genius, Logan could be kind of dumb sometimes.
> 
> “No, I… I like like you.”
> 
> “What does that even mean?” 
> 
> _ God, Logan is going to kill me. _
> 
> “Like, in-in a romantic way.”
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> That’s when Virgil starts worrying again. _ Shit, I must’ve misjudged, of course, he doesn’t like me that way. What if he thinks I’m weird or creepy or something because I like him and now he DEFINITELY doesn’t want to be near me anymore- _
> 
> “Well, in that case… I ‘like like’ you too.”
> 
> _ What? _
> 
> “Wait, really?”
> 
> "Yes. Wait, were you joking?"
> 
> "No, no, I wasn't joking-"
> 
> "Oh thank God-"
> 
> Looking back at the absurdity of the situation, Virgil couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Logan started to laugh as well, and soon the room was filled with wheezing and giggles. 
> 
> “So, I-I guess,” Virgil stopped to let out another laugh, “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Lo?”
> 
> “I would love to,” Logan answered, holding his stomach.
> 
> “Now, since-since we’re both awake, you want something to eat?”
> 
> “Sure, _ boyfriend _.”
> 
> Virgil stared. “Don’t say it like that, it just sounds weird,” he giggled. 
> 
> Logan just winked. “Okay,_ boyfriend _.”
> 
> “Stop!” 
> 
> **Bonus:**
> 
> “Woah, Vee. You’re way more tired than usual. What’s up?”
> 
> Virgil glared at his best friend. “Logan kept me up all of last night to talk about star patterns.”
> 
> Behind him, Remus began snickering. “Is that-Is that really what you two were doing?”
> 
> "Oh shut up," Virgil growled, "just because you two stay up fucking doesn’t mean everyone else does.
> 
> Remus and Damien turned bright red immediately. 
> 
> "Virgil-" the boy in question took off, running for his life. Damien followed, throwing his hands out. "I'm going to fucking kill you."
> 
>   
  
  



End file.
